Maid sama continues! Story 2: Family Tree
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: A/N: The continuation of Maid sama continues! Story 1: A misunderstanding between Misaki and Usui. Don't read this story if you haven't read the first story. Summary: Noriko and Kotomi are separated and it has been 20yrs. Noriko marries Irie and Kotomi is in search of her family. Will they ever meet? How does the Aihara's get into the story? What happens? R&R
1. intro

**A/N: Don't read this story if you haven't read the first story! First story: Maid sama continues Story 1: Misunderstanding between Misaki and Usui**  
><strong>There is french version if you are interested.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last story:<strong>  
><strong>Time passes...At Tora's mansion...<br>**"Welcome back Misaki and Usui. Nice to meet you Miss Noriko."said Tora and his wife in union.  
>"Nice to see you guys again!"said Misaki and Usui.<br>"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Tora...and to you too."said Noriko looking at the chubby boy hiding behind the couple.  
>"Come on out Irie. She is your new friend."said Tora.<br>"Farewell people."said Misaki and Usui.  
>"Are we going already mama?"asked Noriko looking sad.<br>"No dear you are staying here for now until mama and papa comes back."said Misaki before leaving._ I don't even know if I'll see her ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>  
><strong>20 years later<strong>  
><strong>Kotomi POV<strong>  
><strong>In Japan...<strong>  
>"I miss my parents...I miss my sister. I can't believe what happened after mama and papa left. Is my sister still alive? Can I ever see her? If she is alive then...she would be an orphan like me, wouldn't she? That are the questions that run in my mind every now and then. As it says in Psalms 27:10,'Though my father and mother forsake me, the LORD will receive me.'my Jesus has looked after me and cared for me. It is not like Uncle Tora treats me in a bad way...they treated me as if I was their own daughter. I first saw Irie as my friend than a big brother but soon I realized Irie and I loved each other more than anything...and today was our wedding. The one thing that bonds us together forever." The bride said wiping her tears with her handkerchief.<p>

"Unlike my dear wife, I grew up with my parents. The first time I met her I saw her a friend, then when I realized that her parents died I saw her as my sister. I don't know where he is now, but I always want to do something for him sometime in my life. I only realized I had feelings for her on my 15th birthday, when my friend mentioned something about her to see if I liked her more than a sister. If I were to describe her I would say,' Noriko is a sweet, kind, accepting and supportive person. At times, she can be over-bearing and She has a strong sense of intuition.' Right now I look forward to stay with her forever."said Irie, her dearest husband. _Noriko? That was my sister's name._

"One more thing. If my sister was alive I would have given her Shigeo Aihara, my husband's dear friend that made my Irie realize his feelings for me."said the woman with my sister's name.

"So everyone that was the end to the romantic speech Mr and Mrs Irie gave at their wedding today! So that is the end of the news for today. Bye bye everyone! Have fun!"said the news reporter.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

"Hey Ta-kun!"I shouted.  
>"What is it Kotomi-chan?"asked the boy with blonde hair and purple eyes, looking from the kitchen window.<br>"There was a girl on the TV who looked like my sister when she was little and has the same name! Do think it might be my sister,Ta-kun?"I asked hoping it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap! I will do the next chap it I get about 7 reviews. Only 7 so PLZ!**  
><strong>615 words<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: U want Proof Then u will get!

**Last time:**  
>"Hey Ta-kun!"I shouted.<p>

"What is it Kotomi-chan?"asked the boy with blonde hair and purple eyes, looking from the kitchen window.

"There was a girl on the TV who looked like my sister when she was little and has the same name! Do think it might be my sister,Ta-kun?"I asked hoping it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: You want Proof? Then proof you will get!<strong>

Takumi walked over to me and sat next to me with an arm around my shoulder and said,"Kotomi-chan, you can't just say it is your sister without proof. If you have proof we can go and look for them, okay? So go and find some proof." with that Takumi walked back into the kitchen and carried on cooking._Okay then Kotomi lets look for proof!_

I took out my laptop and typed, 'Noriko Irie' and I clicked on the first website. I read the things and noted down:  
>Noriko Irie is the daughter of Takumi and Misaki. At about the age of five her parents left her with their old friend Tora, later known as Shigeki Tora Igurashi. Noriko grew up with Irie Shigeki then son and future heir of the Igurashi Groups of Company. On the 16th November(2039), Noriko got married to Irie and became Mrs. Noriko Irie.'<p>

It said the same in the Japanese, I read: _"Irie Noriko wa takumi to Misaki no musumedesu. 5-Sai no yaku de kanojo no ryōshin wa atode Shigeki Tora Igarashi to shite shira rete iru karera no kyūyū tora, de kanojo o nokoshimashita. Kiko wa Irie Shigeki sonogo musuko to tōsha no Igarashi gurūpu no shōrai no sōzokujin de sodatta. 11 Tsuki 16-nichi (2039-nen) de, Kiko wa irie to kekkon shita fusai irie noriko ni narimashita."_

And in the Hindi version: _"Noriko iri Takumi aura Misaki ki beṭi hai. Panca sala ki umra ke bare meṁ apane mata-pita bada meṁ Shigeki tora igarasi ke rupa mem jana jata hai unake purane dosta Tora, satha use choṛa diya hai. Noriko iri Shigeki to bete aura kampani ke igarasi samuha ke bhaviṣya ke varisa ke satha baṛa hu'a. 16 Navambara (2039) para, Noriko iri ke li'e śadi kara li aura śrīmati Noriko iri bana gayā."_

_It just told me a bit more and that was very important,"Noriko irī hai ki vaha ēka bahana Kotomi kahā jātā hai aura usakē mātā-pitā kō chōṛa diyā aura ṭōkyō mēṁ kāra durghaṭanā mēṁ mr̥tyu hō ga'ī hai isasē pahalē ki vaha apanē cacērē bhā'ī Takumi sātha usakē cācā tamākī kē sātha chōṛa diyā gayā thā kahatē haiṁ."_ and it meant, "Noriko Irie is says she had a sister called Kotomi and she was left with her Uncle Tamaki with her cousin Takumi before her parents left and died in the car accident in Tokyo."

"What?! That is me! My parents died?! What the heck?!" I screamed and started to cry, only to be comforted by Takumi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did they really die?**  
><strong>Sorry for the verrrrrry late update. I was busy with my other stories and had a hard time completing them. I didn't know what to write either.<strong>

**Updated: 08/12/2014**  
><strong>Words: 543<strong>


End file.
